tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Topham Hatt's Car
Sir Topham Hatt uses his car to go to places when the engines are busy or to see what the engines are doing. Over the years, he has been seen driving many different cars. Although Sir Topham Hatt still uses his car frequently, he often uses Winston whenever he has to accompany his engines in locations beyond the road where his car can't reach. The Original Car Model Series= Sir Topham Hatt's Original Car Sir Topham Hatt used this car to go to sheds when the engines were on strike. This car was never seen moving and was always used as a set dressing. Basis It is loosely based on a LaGonda V12. Livery The car is painted blue all over, which was referred as "Hatt Blue". Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) Gallery File:TendersandTurntables7.png File:TroubleintheShed9.png|The car in Trouble in the Shed File:TroubleintheShed13.png File:TroubleintheShed17.png File:TroubleintheShed19.png File:TroubleintheShed36.png File:ThomasGoesFishing42.png File:Spotless!1.png File:MakingaSplash!4.png|The car in a 2003 magazine story File:RoadRide7.png File:SirTophamHattscar.jpg|ERTL Packaging Illustration Merchandise Gallery File:SirTophamHattscarERTLAmerican.jpg|NIB ERTL model File:SirTophamHatt'sCarERTLPackaging.png The New Car CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Sir Topham Hatt's New Car Around the time Sir Topham Hatt went to vacation with his family, he bought a new car. It once caused trouble when he drove it into a pothole, but he thinks it is very reliable and would not want to get to work in any other vehicle. Basis It is presented as a typical vehicle of the 1940's. It is a Rover P4 90. Livery The car is painted blue all over, which was referred as "Hatt Blue". Trivia * Sir Topham Hatt's car used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. ** This car is seen moving on-screen for the first time in Cranky Bugs. This allowed it to play roles in later episodes, such as Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, while the previous one was only used as a background element. * Its Wooden Railway, Take-Along, and Take-n-Play toys are convertibles to have Sir Topham Hatt inside the car. * In the Thomas and Percy and the Dragon book, Sir Topham Hatt's car is based on a Ford Model T. * In the My Thomas Story Library books, Sir Topham Hatt's car is based on a Bentley Continental S2. * The rear end of the car sort of resembles a Chevrolet Fleetline Sportmaster. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * De Agostini * Wind-up Trains * Puka-Q (discontinued) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Adventures Gallery File:TroubleintheShedRS3.PNG|The car with Sir Topham Hatt and Edward in Troublesome Engines File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanRS3.PNG File:CrankyBugs50.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty27.png|The car hitting a pothole in the fifth season File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty25.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles21.png File:Donald'sDuck(song)4.png File:HarveytotheRescue87.png File:NoSleepforCranky33.png File:BulgyRidesAgain14.PNG File:Fish(Season8)3.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow8.png File:DreamOn7.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar4.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar15.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar26.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar59.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar66.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar78.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar89.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage72.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage79.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage92.png File:TheGreatDiscovery406.png File:BestFriends11.png|The car seen in Best Friends File:CreakyCranky73.png|Sir Topham Hatt with his car in Creaky Cranky File:SlippySodor90.png|The car spinning with Mr. Bubbles inside File:SlippySodor83.png|The messy car chasing Thomas in Slippy Sodor File:PlayTime14.png File:MistyIslandRescue325.png File:CharlieandEddie4.png|The car on a flatbed File:CharlieandEddie47.png|Sir Topham Hatt's car with a funnel File:CharlieandEddie63.png File:FlashBangWallop!6.png File:PercyandtheCalliope31.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend16.png File:TaleOfTheBrave560.png|One of the car's tires File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches60.png File:SamsonSentforScrap66.png File:NoHelpAtAll67.png|The car in the nineteenth season File:PoutyJames96.png File:BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks77.png File:SirTopHattCarJapaneseStill.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sLargeScaleCarBehindtheScenes.jpg|Large scale car model during construction File:TheEasterCake!5.jpg File:RoadRide7.png File:TheFatController(StoryLibrary)4.jpg File:STHCarPromoCGI.png|CGI Promo Merchandise Gallery File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwaySirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|The reintroduced Wooden Railway model File:SirTophamHattCarWoodenMessy.jpg|Wooden Railway Slippy Sodor edition File:Take-AlongSirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlaySirTophamHatt'sCar.jpg|Take-n-Play File:SirTophamHattCarTakeNPlay.jpg|Prototype Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlaySirTophamHatt'sCarEasterEgg.jpg|Take-n-Play Easter Egg File:PukaQSirTophamHatt'sCar.jpg|Puka-Q File:BandaiTECSirTophamHatt'scar2.jpg|Bandai Tecs File:Wind-upSirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|Wind-Up File:CapsulePlarailShinyFatController'sCar.jpg|Shiny Wind-up File:CapsulePlarailMetallicFatController'sCar.jpg|Metallic Wind-Up File:CapsulePlarailSilverFatController'sCar.jpg|Silver Wind-up The Yellow Car Illustrations= Sir Topham Hatt's Yellow Car A yellow car has often been seen in promotional images or merchandise. It is often depicted as a convertible. Livery The car is painted yellow. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Thomas Engine Collection Series * My First Thomas Gallery File:OwenBellPuzzle2.jpg File:OwenBellJigsawPuzzle.jpg File:ThomasandOliverasdrawnbyOwenBell.jpg File:OwenBell13.jpg File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet23.PNG|Yellow Car in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwaySirTophamHatt’sCarOriginalPrototype.jpg|1993 Wooden Railway prototype File:1994SirTophamHatt'sCar.jpg|1993 Wooden Railway File:BandaiTECSirTophamHatt'scar1.jpg|Bandai TECS File:MyFirstThomasSirTophamHatt.jpg|My First Thomas The Red Car Illustrations= Sir Topham Hatt's Red Car A red car was once driven by Sir Topham Hatt in a poster illustrated by Owen Bell. It is depicted as a convertible. Livery The car is painted red. Gallery File:ThomastheTankPoster.jpg See also * Category:Images of Sir Topham Hatt's Car Category:Non-rail vehicles